My Brother Fred
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: My brother was an unusual sort of person, but I guess that was just the way he was.
1. Prolouge

**My Brother Fred**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

My brother Fred is a frightfully forgetful sort of person. Throughout our lives, he's forgotten quite a few things, both great and small.

People, places, events, and common materials. Things any normal person would forget. Not that Fred was exactly normal. In fact, he was quite unusual.

As his twin, the task of reminding falls upon me. Ack! What a dreadful job!

He thinks it up, and I direct him in action. He's briliant, but he doesn't know how to organize his ideas. I just follow and make it work.

But when something between us was broken, nothing, not even Spellotape, could mend it.


	2. Anniversies

**Anniverseries**

* * *

Two little red headed boys crept down a narrow hallway. They poked their heads around the doorframe and set their blue eyes on a large pink and white cake floating above the table, just out of reach. Both sets of eyes narrowed and glanced to the other, conveying a silent message. The boy on the right nodded, sliding forward and climbing up onto a chair, the other mirroring his actions.

Once they were in place, the leading boy moved onto the table, helping his twin up.

"Ready, George?" the one on the right asked?

"Ready Fred." the one on the left confirmed. They exchanged a grin before George climbed on Fred's shoulders. The latter wobbled as he stood, his brother reaching up for the cake. Freckled fingers swiped through the fluffy icing as Fred lost his balance, sending both boys tumbling to the ground.

"OOMPH!" George huffed, holding his icing covered fingers high in the air, so not as to loose the forbidden treat. He blinked down at his brother, who looked up at him with a stunned expression. Fred began laughing and George soon joined in. With a goofy grin, he stuck a finger in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the icing. He held out his remaining icing covered finger to his brother, who wiped the sugar off with his own finger before sticking it in his mouth.

With their now clean and saliva covered hands, they slapped each other a high five before standing up and brushing themselves off.

"BOYS!" came the angry shout. They both jumped, Fred more so than George. There was a spark behind their heads and the cake burst into flames.

But the heat of the fire couldn't begin to compare with the wrath of a cake deprived Molly Weasley.

* * *

A/N:  
- **PurplePumpkin12** - thanks for Favoriting this and yes, this is the sequal to _My Brother Fred Forgot_!  
- **darkness34** - thanks for Favoriting this!  
- **Silvertounge's Daughter** - thanks for Reviewing, Story Alerting, Favoriting and the entusiasm! Yeah, we found that our shorter and to the point stories did better than the ones with longer chapters. Don't know why though. Thanks for the compliment, we're glad you like it.


	3. Birthdays

**Birthdays**

* * *

Fred and George crept through an overgrown garden, where scattered decorations lay about. Glittering number seven littered the air and trees, sparkling like brilliant stars, colors matched only by their flaming red hair.

"Did you set it?" Fred whispered, blue eyes on the attic window.

"Yep, should go off any moment now." George breathed, crouching down in the bushes and pulling Fred down with him.

With bated breaths, they began a countdown in their heads. As they reached one, a viscious little potatoe-like creature sank its teeth into Fred's hand. His loud swears were drowned out by the BANG! from the top bedroom of the Burrow.

"BOYS!" came the furious shout and wails could be heard from the top floor.

"Now!" they chorused, sprinting for the village of St. Ottery Catchpole.

Panting, they reached the dusty dirt road, Fred clutching his profusely bleeding hand to his chest.

"Here," George gasped, pulling out a handkercheif. He wrapped it around Fred's fist, tying it tightly. The older twin hissed as pain shot through his hand.

"Whatever did you do?" came the curious voice.

They spun around to see a rather odd sight.

A girl about their age hung upside down from a tree, skinny legs hooked around a sturdy tree limb. Short auburn hair fell around her red face as brown eyes surveyed them with interest.

"Hello!" Fred said cheerfully, discretely sticking his hand into his pocket while he held the other one out to her. "I'm George Weasley."

"And I'm Fred," George said, also sticking his freckled hand out.

"Why do I get the feeling you're teasing me?" the girl said with a dry smirk. She crossed her thin arms across her chest, shaking the offered hands with the opposite hands.

"So," they asked, as she dropped down from her perch. "What's your name?" The girl grinned at them, the red fading from her tan face.

"My name's Jane."

* * *

A/N: A good point was made in **SD's** (**Silvertouge's Daughter**) review. We forgot to mention this, but the twins are about four or five in _Anniverseries_.  
- **PurplePumpkin12** - thanks for the review!  
- **Silvertounge's Daughter** - thanks! Sometimes, we have issues with keeping our characters in character. Especially since the four of us typically argue over what's right and wrong. (PS. We've been reading _Inkheart_!)


	4. Homework

**Homework**

* * *

"Fred," George began, staring his twin down. "Where's your homework?"

He blinked for a moment, his mind fogging up.

"Common room?" he asked, hesitantly. George rolled his eyes and whacked him in the head lightly with his textbook. A few seconds later, George winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"I hate that," he grumbled, feeling his brother's pain. Fred glared at him. George glared back, then looked thoughtful. "Do you think if I ate a potato raw, would you taste it too?" Fred dropped his glare and adopted George's thoughtful look.

"That's a very good question George." He grinned. "Let's go to the kitchens and find out."

* * *

Thump!

A ball up piece of parchment thumped against Fred's head, jolting him out of his task.

"Stop staring at her shoes!" his brother hissed. "Do your work."

"Okay!" Fred hissed back, before grinning. "Hey, we're beginning to sound like Harry." George grinned with him.

* * *

"Oi, Forge!" George glanced at his twin, who had a familiar glint in his eye.

"You're supposed to be studying for your Potions OWL." he growled, attempting to turn back to his notes.

"But I wanna turn Malfoy's hair pink." George rolled up the parchment.

"You were saying?"

* * *

A/N: _Fred and George plushies to all reviewers!_ (and maybe some Bill and Charlie plushies too!) They were seven last chapter. Now they're about fifteen or so.  
- **Duskfire1954** - thanks for the review!


	5. Relationships

**Relationships**

* * *

George stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait, waiting for Fred, who had forgotten his shoes. He leaned against the wall with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Ahem." a voice went. He opened his eyes and stared at the girls before him with blue orbs.

All three girls glared at him with similar expressions.

"Hello, Fred." The one in the middle said, tossing back her blond hair. Green eyes narrowed at him. "So, you've been Casanova-ing around have you?"

"I'm-"

"And you've forgotten to tell us you have, oh perhaps, _ten more girlfriends_?" the brunette on the left snapped acidly.

"I-"

"I don't think anyone could be as low down as you, Fred Weasley!" the pinkette on the right said tearfully, her pale palm connecting with his freckled face, the other two hands following directly after.

"That's for all the hearts you've broken!" the blond snarled.

The Fat Lady's portrait opened and the real Fred tumbled out, grinning at his brother.

"Ready to go George?" he asked, ignorant of the shocked girls.

"Like I was trying to tell you ladies," the younger twin said wearily. "I'm not Fred."


	6. Maps

**Maps**

* * *

"Fred, we're lost."

George looked to his twin, who was hovering a few feet away on his broom, staring at a map intently.

"No, I know exactly where we are!"

"And where's that?" George asked, raising his eyesbrows.

"In the air." George growled, darting towards Fred.

"Gimme the map!"

"No!" Fred raced off, George close to the tail of his broom. With a sudden spurt of speed, George rammed his broom into his brother's. "ACK!"

He grabbed the dusty map as Fred tried to steady his broom.

"Fred," he said calmly. "This is a map to Big Al's Fish Farm. _IN AMERICA_!"

* * *

"George!" Fred cried, racing towards him. "I've lost the Maurader's Map!"

"Have you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You've gotta help me find it." George shook his head, turning back to his textbook. The layer of paper hid his wicked grin.

"I'm sure you can find it." he said lightly. Fred made a frustrated noise and tore through the common room, throwing the cushions and pillows off the chairs and couches. He came back to George and tossed him out of his armchair, making the red head grunt. Fred paused for a moment.

"Owwww," he moaned, rubbing his shin. His twin glared at him from the ground, holding his own leg.

"Prat," he grumbled, picking his textbook back up and fixing the common room with a wave of his wand. He closed the book and followed after his brother, who was accusing the Fat Lady of stealing the map. "Fred, she's a painting."

The older Weasley flushed and began running down the corridor with George on his heels, leaving behind an equally red faced painting. They made it through the Potions and Transfiguration classrooms, being given detention by both professors, before they stopped outside the Great Hall.

"George, Fred whined, eyes watering. "I'm a failure, I've lost the greatest thing of all time!" George shook his head, a smirk on his freckled face.

"My dear brother," he sighed, flinging an arm around his shoulders. "We gave the map to Harry yesterday."

**

* * *

**

A/N:  
- **startruetoyou** - thanks for Story Alerting and Favoriting!  
- **Silvertounge's Daughter** - thanks for the review! We hope Dreamy's explanation satisfied your curiosity! ;) (PS. Just to ask, who's your favorite character in Inkheart?)


	7. Pets

**Pets**

* * *

"Forge!" George turned from where he was setting a batch of fireworks. "Lookie what I found!"

Fred ran towards him, holding a small puppy. The little golden retriever wriggled in his arms, attempting to lick his face with a pink tounge.

"He's cute." George said, grinning and rubbing his ears. The puppy whined, trying to lick both of them at once.

"Let's take him home!" the older twin said excitedly.

"What're we gonna name him?" Fred thought about it, setting the puppy down. The little ball of fur rammed into Fred's knees as he tried to leap back into his arms.

"Bludger!"

* * *

"What on earth?" Molly said, picking up a shredded Daily Prophet. She looked up at the ceiling, wondering what her sons could have possibly been doing.

* * *

"Bludger, stop it!" Fred laughed, pushing the wet dog's head away. George grinned, then looked to Ron, who was peeking around the door.

"Oi!" he shouted, making Ron jump. "Come help!" The younger boy grinned, moving into the bathroom and forgetting to close the door in his excitement.

He dropped to his knees beside the tub and splashed some water on the puppy. Then, deciding it wasn't hot enough, turned the faucet on and sprayed Bludger with hot water. A shriek, a bound, and a splash later, the golden retriever was racing down the stairs, bawling at the top of his lungs.

"Bludger!" Fred cried, slipping and sliding to the door. There was a crash, and they reached the stairway in time to see Bludger running over a fallen Percy's face before jumping on a squealing Ginny and then racing out into the garden.

"BOYS!" Molly screeched, and Fred and George slunk back into their bedroom.

"We know."

* * *

A/N:

- **DeidaraAndTobi'sBFF** - for Favoriting!


	8. Pants

Pants

* * *

"I'm going to do it!" a four year old Fred declared, pulling his little blue jeans down. George watched curiously as his twin tied them clumsily around his head.

"Er, Fred?" He piped, raising his eyebrows. "What're you doin'?" Fred grinned at him.

"Bein' craaaaazy." He took a deep breath and sprinted through the house, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong?" Molly cried shrilly, racing into the room, wand drawn and ready to defend her children.

"They're trying to eaaaaat meeeeee!" Fred wailed, running into the wall. "Omph!"

"That's stupid," George said bluntly, picking up a Beater's bat. "I'm going to go play Quidditch with Bill and Charlie."

"Wait for me!" Fred cried, running after him. However, his pants were blocking his vision and he knocked in to the doorframe. "OW!"

"Put your pants on dummy."

* * *

"Ready?" a tall and red headed George asked, waiting for Angelina to reach him.

"Yeah, Alicia's coming down now." she said with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Lee said, flinging an arm around Angelina's shoulders. The tall girl calmly peeled his arm off and put it around George instead.

"Sorry I'm later," Alicia apologized as she came down the stairs, adjusting her tie.

"We're all here, let's go!" George said, leading them out of the portrait hole.

"What about Fred?" Angelina asked, sharing a confused look with Alicia.

"He'll be fine." George said, waving them off.

* * *

"And **_that_** was the greatest Quidditch play of all time." Angelina said firmly, shoving a biscuit into George's mouth as he attempted to protest. The red head rolled his eyes good naturedly and turned for his pumpkin juice. He gagged as giggles broke out in the Great Hall and a familiar figure walked in.

Lee thumped him on the back, wide-eyed.

"How's it going?" Fred asked, sitting next to them. The girls burst into laughter as George began to beat his head against the table.

"Mr. Weasley," a severe voice said. He turned to see McGonagall narrow her eyes at him. "Please stop attempting to stain our table with your blood. You're killing brain cells needed for my class. Other Mr. Weasley, go put some pants on!"


	9. My Brother Fred

**My Brother Fred**

My brother Fred was an unusual guy.  
He like to pull pranks, both low and high.  
He pulled them at home in class.  
But for some reason, he managed to pass.

He forgot certain things.  
Not a calendar, nor watch, nor map, nor belt  
Could help him from this mess.  
For out of everyone  
For forgetting things  
Fred was the best.

I loved my brother  
That's why I helped him like no other.  
Through thick and through thin  
We were in it to win.

But we were torn apart  
Ripped, shattered,  
Our hearts  
Never even mattered.

This can't be fixed  
But I know a simple quick trick  
Remember that's what I'll do  
That way he'll always be alive  
To me and to you.


End file.
